


Reasons To Love You

by Tamix13 (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: Credence falls in love with Newt because of a multitude of things.The only thing he doesn't know is if Newt loves him back.(Credence finds Newt after the events of New York and stays with him in his suitcase. After some time they develop feelings for each other but don't know how to talk about it because Credence is still afraid that Newt only keeps him around because he pities him and feels guilty about what happened to the Sudanese girl; and Newt doesn't want to pressure Credence into anything and be yet another person who takes advantage of him.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevenne/gifts).



_ Credence fell in love when Newt found him, cold and huddled in a dark alleyway. _

“I knew you were alive!” Credence looked up to reddish gold hair, smile-crinkled blue eyes, and a warm smile, warmer than any smile he’d ever been on the receiving end of.

_ Credence fell in love when Newt offered him a hand up and a place to stay. _

“It’s not much, but it’s something, at least for tonight.” Credence peeked up apprehensively at the hand that was held out to him. “I’m sure Tina and Queenie won’t mind.”

“I-I don’t want to be a bother…” Credence whispered, the first thing he’d ever said aloud to Newt. 

“You won’t be! If worst comes to worst, you can sleep in my bed and I’ll sleep in my suitcase.”

_ Credence fell in love when Newt smiled at him. _

It was the brightest smile that he had ever seen, which wasn’t saying much because no one ever smiled at him. 

And certainly not like that.

_ Credence fell in love when Newt actually took him to the Goldstein’s house. _

No one had ever offered him a safe place before and actually followed through on it.

And this was definitely a safe place, Credence felt.

_ Credence fell in love when Newt hugged him. _

Credence broke down and actually cried when Tina asked him what he wanted for dinner. He didn’t know why that was the thing that made him cry. 

Maybe because it was such a motherly thing to do, even though he really had nothing to base it on.

Newt had seemed flustered, but eventually just took Credence in his arms, loose and gentle, so that Credence could pull away if he wanted to.

But he didn’t want to.

He simply let himself be held and even raised his own arms to hug Newt back.

_ Credence fell in love when Newt led him around and showed him all of his creatures. _

“See, I have a home and a place for everyone!” Newt said with a wavy-armed gesture, trying to encompass his whole suitcase in one go.

Credence looked down, the question that he desperately wanted an answer to on the tip of his tongue.

But Newt seemed so happy that it seemed a shame to bring his mood down because of a dumb question.

So Credence just kept it to himself.

/Do you have a place for me too?/

_ Credence fell in love when Newt made him cocoa after Credence had a nightmare. _

“Nothing better than a cup of something warm after a bad dream,” Newt said softly, setting the mug in front of Credence. “That’s what my mum always did when I had one.”

Credence said nothing, simply wrapped his hands around his mug to warm them, staring down into the rich, brown liquid inside.

Newt sat opposite him with his own mug and after a minute, reached out slowly to put his hand over Credence’s.

“Thank you,” Credence whispered into his cup, and he thought he saw Newt smile slightly.

“You’re welcome.”

_ Credence fell in love even though he was sure that Newt was just taking care of him out of pity. _

Credence was sure that Newt was only doing all of this out of pity.

Newt had told him all about the little Sudanese girl that he’d tried to save.

The girl who had been an Obscurial, like Credence.

The look on Newt’s face when he’d been telling the story had been so sad, so immeasurably sad.

That’s when Credence knew: Newt wasn’t doing this because he  _ liked _ Credence, he must just be doing it because he felt bad. He must have not wanted to lose Credence as well.

“Credence, are you alright?” The boy looked up to see Newt looking at him, a concerned look spread over his face.

He couldn’t…

He couldn’t know how Credence felt about him.

The imagined look of pity that Newt would invariably give him was too much to bear, and Credence stood up suddenly, making Newt start.

“Credence?”

“I’m fine…” Credence mumbled, adding something about fresh air before he dashed off into another part of the suitcase.

_ Credence fell in love even when he wasn’t sure that he was in love. _

He didn’t  _ want _ to love Newt.

At least, that’s what he was attempting to tell himself as he sat in the snow, staring up at the little girl’s Obscurus. It floated gently nearby, emitting an almost comforting aura.

Almost as if she knew what he was thinking about and was trying to help. 

_ Credence fell in love when Newt came to find him. _

“I wanted to give you a little time to yourself,” Newt said as he settled to sit next to Credence. “Since you seemed to need it. But I did want to see if you were alright.”

The Magizoologist smiled up at the little girl’s Obscurus before turning back to Credence.

“Good company sometimes, she is. Quiet enough that I can think, but it still feels like someone is listening. You’re much the same way.”

“I am?”

“Sure. You listen, actually listen to people, I’ve noticed. You’re not listening to get your side of the story in. You’re listening to to understand.”

_ Credence fell in love when Newt listened to him. _

“Are you one of those people, Mister Scamander?”

“I try to be, yes.”

“Will you listen to me?”

“Of course!” And Newt put on such a show of getting comfortable and focusing on Credence that Credence had to laugh.

Then he remembered what exactly it was that Newt was getting so eagerly ready to listen to and sobered again, hoping that he wouldn’t offend the Magizoologist.

Did he really want to do this?

He was fine with being a pity case, but he really didn’t want Newt to hate him.

_ Credence fell in love when Newt reassured him that it was okay to talk. _

Newt reached out and touched Credence’s hand lightly.

“It’s okay,” He said softly. “Whatever you have to say, it’s alright to get it off your chest. It’s obviously been bothering you.”

Credence took a deep breath.

“A-Are you only taking care of me because you feel bad for me? Because you couldn’t save her?” He gestured to the little girl’s Obscurus. “I-I mean, it’s alright if you are, I don’t mind, but-”

“Credence…” And Newt sounded so broken that Credence had to look up. “Oh Credence, I most certainly am not.”

He scooched forward to take Credence’s hands in his, looking Credence full in the eye, something neither of them regularly did.

_ Credence fell in love when Newt told him the truth. _

“Credence, I do feel bad for not being able to save that little girl, and part of taking you in and caring for you was because of that, yes. But it isn’t only because of that. I took you in because I believed that I could help you. And I do think that I have! Look at how far you’ve come in this short of a time! I took you in because I felt bad for you, but I also took you in because I found myself genuinely caring about what happened to you. I couldn’t just let you be all alone out there.”

“But the Aurors-”

“Blast what they have to say about any of this!” Newt said with a surprising amount of venom. “I’m not American and you’re my responsibility now. They left you for dead. I’m not about to leave you any time soon.”

Credence lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Newt, sending them both tumbling into the snow.

“Thank you,” Credence whispered. “Thank you…”

Newt smiled and reached a hand up to stroke Credence’s hair gently.

“You’re very welcome, Credence.”

“Newt?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I tell you one more thing?”

“Of course.”

“I love you.” It was mumbled, almost inaudible, into Newt’s shoulder.

But Newt still heard.

“I love you too.”

_ Credence Barebone fell in love with Newt Scamander. _

_ And now he wasn’t afraid to admit it. _


End file.
